Gravity Link
by Nelleanimelover147
Summary: Itsuki and Adelicia. Two people whose fates are intertwined. Their hearts speak of the same word and sing the same melody of love. However, there are certain obstacles that they will face. But together with their friends whose support for them are never-ending, they will succeed. Or will they? One thing's for certain - there'll be lots of twists and turns in their story of love.
1. Chapter 1 Chance Encounter

**Gravity Link**

Chapter 1

"Chance Encounter"

It was about dawn when Itsuki was walking along a street. He walked and walked and walked until he reached a road. He continued walking along the path the road has offered and found himself looking at a tunnel just looming in front of him. He was about to enter the tunnel and cross to the other end when he noticed a girl standing there (at the other end of the tunnel) watching and admiring the view of the city below from the railings on the road.

The girl was just about his age, about 17 years old. What the girl was doing there, he doesn't know. But he had an idea in mind. He thinks that the girl is there to see the sunrise. After all, the road in which the both of them are offers a panoramic view to watch the sun rise from the sky.

Itsuki was left standing there in his place. He seemed drawn to the girl he saw. As I said, the girl was somehow marveling the view. And by some unknown force, Itsuki looked to his left where a wondrous view registered on his eyes, and on which the same thing the girl was looking at.

As he observed more, the girl had long, beautiful, blonde hair, green eyes and a striking blue dress. Needless to say, the girl is really, definitely, positively, exquisitely, extremely beautiful. Itsuki seemed to be pulled towards this mysterious girl.

Itsuki knows that his mind now seems to be revolving around this anonymous person whom he hasn't seen before and who's standing just some distance from him.

"No." he thought. "Stop it Itsuki. You don't even know her,"

But even with this, he just couldn't stop himself. It seems like fate had intentionally brought them together. It was like they were meant to be together. But he doubts that fact. He can't even consider it and he can't even convince himself about the truth of this thought. It was just impossible for him since he hasn't even met this girl before. And to add to that, the two of them are just not alike. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes while he has black hair and black eyes. The girl is extremely beautiful while he isn't handsome. Not even close to be considered as one. And he feels that the two of them are just not compatible. Or so he thought.

After some time of debating with himself, he finally came to a decision – he will cross the tunnel and that's that. No more detours, whatsoever.

His plan was going smoothly when something happened that he wasn't expecting. The girl backpedalled to where he was taking his next step. Itsuki didn't have time to back away and –

BAM!

The two of them slammed at each other and fell down to the asphalt. They were both hit by the body of the other and a small dose of pain circled through their bodies from the impact.

"OUCH!" the mysterious girl complained. "Could you at least watch where you're going?"

As the girl spoke (much more complained, but she nonetheless spoke), her voice was just as wonderful as her features. And this dazzled Itsuki even more. It took him quite some time to utter some words.

"Uh... sorry. What?" were the words he managed to get out.

"Were you even listening to me?" demanded the girl.

"Sorry I got distracted."

"You are hopeless, you know that?" concluded the girl. "And you didn't even apologize for the little… incident."

The girl was a bit edgy, he noticed, but it was in a good way edgy and in a right way as well. Then he realized what the girl was saying and there he remembered that he hasn't apologized yet.

What was he thinking? What was happening to him? Only one reasonable explanation – he wasn't himself anymore from the moment that he saw this girl who's face-to-face with him now. He cleared his head and finally found the right words.

"I can say the same to you." he began. "But I'm sorry about what happened. I really didn't mean to stumble on you like that. Literally."

"Hmph. But I accept your apology, nonetheless. I'm sorry as well. I was also at fault."

"Same goes here." he smiled. "Oh, by the way, I've been terribly rude. I'm Itsuki, Itsuki Iba." he introduced himself to her, still with a smile on his face and a little shade of red coloring his cheeks.

"Adelicia, Adelicia Lenn Mathers."

They shook hands after their little introduction. Seconds later, the sun began to rise.

"Ah, finally. The moment I've been waiting for – sunrise." Adelicia said cheerfully.

Itsuki was right! He was right that Adelicia was waiting for sunrise. His prediction was correct! He was happy about that. But there was more than that. He was happy that he finally got to know the girl that he was watching from a distance a while ago.

"Hey," Adelicia said, breaking his reverie, "I'm glad to be able to meet you, Itsuki. And right at this moment. I met you when the sun was rising from sky and in a way, you accompanied me. Thanks for that. Even though we just met and that our meeting was not quite the ordinary one, I'm still glad we met." She looked at him and smiled.

Itsuki blushed with this statement of Adelicia. He was flattered. And his heart did a little somersault of some sort.

"I-It's," he stammered, "it's my pleasure, Adelicia."

She smiled at him again, which made his heart skip a beat. He doesn't understand why but he was drawn to Adelicia.

"You seem to be so deep in thought right now." she said, without even casting a glance at him. "I wonder what's running in your mind right now."

At this thought, Itsuki"s face turned bright red.

"Don't let it show." he told himself. "You can't let her notice."

But his optimistically pessimistic attempt failed. It was really quite obvious. Though, Adelicia didn't seem to notice. He was relieved. For a second, he thought that his thoughts and his attempted cover was blown, but he was wrong. It wasn't because Adelicia isn't smart enough (from her looks, she is really, extremely smart. And she is.) or that she just turned a blind eye, but because she wasn't paying that much attention. She was busy drowning in her own reverie.

"Um, Adelicia," he said, bringing Adelicia's thoughts back to the present, "I hate to break your reverie but, um, I just wanted to ask if, if..."

Try as he did, he just can't get the words out of his mouth. He was tongue tied.

What was wrong with him? He wasn't always like this. He was NEVER like this. He didn't know what to do. It was just a few words but why couldn't he speak it out? Fortunately, Adelicia helped him, in a way, that is. She was curious as to what Itsuki wanted to ask her.

"Hey, what is it? What do you mean?"

'Um..." was all he could get out.

"'Um..' what? Could you please continue what you were saying seconds ago? About the 'I wanted to ask you if..' part. What were the words next to if?"

"Uhh..." he said, pulling himself together, "I just wanted to ask you something. If it's alright with you."

"Ask me what?" she demanded.

"I know this might sound strange. We just met, yes. But if it's alright with you, would you... would you," he stammered, tongue tied once more. Summoning up all his courage, he finally continued, "would you like to spend some time with me if you're ever available on Friday afternoon?" his face was bright red as he said this.

Adelicia was caught aback. She was surprised by what Itsuki just said. She never expected him to say something like that.

"Um... well," she said, somehow speechless, "I-I-I-I'll try. Where would you want to take me then?" she asked without thinking, her face bright red.

"Well, I want to take you to the hilltop." he blushed. "If it's alright with you."

Thinking hard about what Itsuki just said, absorbing every word he uttered, Adelicia was once lost in thought. Itsuki thought she didn't like the idea and that she wasn't going to say yes to his proposal, but she suddenly straightened up, her eyes gleaming. At this moment, he could tell that she has come up to a decision.

"Alright then. I'll go. I won't miss it." she concluded, absolutely absolute with her decision, with a shade of red coloring her cheeks and with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Upon hearing this, Itsuki was like the happiest man on earth. He doesn't fully understand why, but without him knowing now, would he later find out what it really is all about and why.

"So, is your proposal still on, Itsuki?"

"Ahh. Yes. It still is and will stand till Friday." he said, coming back to reality, with a smile lighting up his face.

"Until Friday then." Adelicia said, already having the plan of going home. But she stopped as quickly as she planned to leave. Itsuki has no idea on what could've kept her, not that she wants Adelicia to go home now so badly.

"By the way, I forgot to give you this –" she handed him a card with her name on it and her address. "It's my address. I was just thinking that maybe, you can come to my house and fetch me. Since, you know, we just met, and I don't quite know where we should meet. I was thinking of this place but I know that this place will be busy on Friday afternoon. If it's not much of a trouble to you, that is. Fetching me, I mean."

"I will gladly do so, Adelicia. And thanks for your trust, by the way. We just met but you've already given me such privilege."

"It's nothing really. I just feel that you're worth trusting." she smiled at him.

Itsuki was gratified, of course. Being trusted greatly by someone you barely know is overwhelming.

"Thanks again for your trust. I really am gratified." he smiled at her and vice versa.

"I trust your word Itsuki. Well, I better get going now. It was nice meeting you. I'll await you on Friday."

"I will come fetch you at 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Friday, Adelicia. And, it was nice meeting you as well."

"Well, goodbye then."

With a last dazzling smile, Adelicia took her leave. Itsuki was left standing there, alone once more.

He still couldn't believe the happenings that just took place. Meeting Adelicia and all, he still couldn't take it all in but he was happy. It was like fate really brought them together, after all. And, it was like fate planned for them to meet in that place and in that sort of manner.

He stood there for a while, holding the card Adelicia gave him. He stood there admiring the view looming in front of him once more. But the difference is, now, he was watching it from where Adelicia was standing earlier.

"So this is what she saw from here." He said aloud to himself. "It's amazing."

As Itsuki was busy admiring the view of the city below, he didn't know that Adelicia was watching him from a distance.

After some time, Adelicia cracked up a smile and she finally left for real, this time around. Her actions were quite suspicious, like she was spying on Itsuki, but don't mistake her for something like that. She was just double-checking if what she thought of Itsuki was right. And after she observed him after she left Itsuki there by the road, she was finally satisfied. She was finally able to confirm that Itsuki is indeed one kind and trustworthy person.

She did these things – observing Itsuki from afar and seemingly spying on him for a moment – because she wanted to ensure that she was falling for a good kind of person. She was afraid of getting hurt and such because she was already having feelings for Itsuki. She was starting to fall for him. And with each passing moment, she was falling deeper and deeper for him. It was like having and feeling the concept of "love at first sight".

As she was thinking about this upon her leave, little did she know that the same feelings were now starting to arouse on Itsuki himself without him finding out and identifying about it now. But they have the same feelings for each other, regardless.

Meanwhile...

On the airport, an unexpected visitor arrived. It was such a sudden arrival that even the person that she was going to visit didn't have a clue of her being there.

This particular visit was a surprise for her friend, which is the one she's going to visit. She was hoping to see him again after such a long time has passed.


	2. Chapter 2 Behind the Appearance

**Gravity Link**

Chapter 2

"Behind the Appearance"

It was Friday morning. Two days have passed already since Itsuki asked her out. He asked her to come with him to the hilltop and well, spend some time with her.

She had a strange feeling for Itsuki – affection, love. It was strange, her feeling that way for him after just a few seconds that she laid her eyes on him.

"Maybe love is really strange and unexpected." she thought to herself.

After a short time of thinking, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Adelicia got up and made her bed. Then after, she went out of her room and hurried downstairs.

Upon going out of her room, she spotted her big sister Daphne, waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. As she reached the foot of the stairs, her sister greeted her a good morning and they went to the dining room at the same time, side by side. And, they sat at the table together.

If you'd look at them, you might say that they're not sisters because of some striking physical differences. Adelicia has blonde hair and green eyes while Daphne has silver white hair and gray eyes. But don't be fooled. They have the same sparkle in their eyes and the same aura. And also, they have almost the same attitude, more or less.

"Good morning again, Adelicia." Daphne greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning as well, big sister." Adelicia returned the greeting with the same cheerfulness.

"So, how was your sleep, Addie?"

"It was fine. Thanks for asking."

"Today's the day, right?" Daphne asked, with a little mischievous smile playing in her face.

Adelicia blushed and she turned away quickly. But she answered, "Yes. It is today."

"My, oh, my. Your face is turning bright red, Addie." Daphne pushed her mischievous act even more.

Hearing this statement, Adelicia kept her face turned away from her sister due to embarrassment. Daphne chuckled with her sister's reaction and unusual behavior, which made Adelicia's face even redder.

"Don't laugh at me!" Adelicia protested.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't help it." Daphne said and she burst into laughter.

Adelicia made a face at her sister and then started digging into her breakfast. Seeing as her sister is eating already, Daphne stifled a laugh and then made her face straight and serious, though she was still smiling, and she started eating as well.

After eating breakfast, Adelicia took her bath. And after that, she went to her room and dressed up. Seeing as to how Adelicia was rushing about, Daphne went to her sister's room. She knocked and Adelicia let her in.

"Addie, you shouldn't hurry, you know. There's still a lot of time." Daphne advised.

"I just can't help it. I can't stay in one place. I can't relax." Adelicia answered.

"Then try."

"I am. But I just can't seem to."

"I see. Love has taken over your whole being" Daphne said with a gentle smile, without a trace of mischievousness unlike earlier, and Adelicia blushed at this statement that her sister said.

Adelicia was digging in her closet and her sister just watched her, smiling as she did so. She had difficulty in choosing a dress to wear for this special day and seeing as her sister is there, she didn't waste the opportunity of seeking advice.

"What should I wear for today? What do you think?" she asked Daphne.

"In my opinion," Daphne stated, "you should wear the same dress you wore on the day you guys first met."

"The same dress? Seriously?"

"Yes. The same dress."

"Why?"

"For me, it will serve as some kind of commemoration or something like that. And, it will somehow bring back memories the day you first met." Daphne concluded with a smile.

"Ohh... Thanks for the advice, big sis." Adelicia gratefully thanked her sister.

"It's nothing." responded Daphne. "Just be yourself, okay?" she added.

Adelicia smiled and nodded. "Okay. But won't you come?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, I won't. I might ruin your sweet moments together and I wouldn't want that." A mischievous smile once played on Daphne's lips and she chuckled no sooner.

"Sister!" Adelicia protested.

"I know, I know." Daphne said, in a serious yet gentle manner now. "You better get ready now or later because I have a feeling that he will come sooner than the time he said he would come. 2 o'clock in the afternoon was the time he said he would come, right?"

"Yes. That's the time he said he will come."

Daphne just smiled. Adelicia wondered what that smile of hers was about, but she didn't bother to ask.

"Well, I better get going then. I still have some matters to take care of." Daphne started walking towards the door. As she was stepping out, Adelicia called her, which made her turn her attention back to Adelicia.

"Yes?" she asked Adelicia for her sudden calling out to her.

"Thanks for the advice, big sis. I really appreciate it. And also, be careful and be safe." Adelicia said to Daphne.

Daphne walked back to Adelicia's side and hugged her. "You as well, Addie." She smiled for the last time at Adelicia before going out of her room.

And with that, Daphne was gone. Adelicia isn't sure about the "matters to take care of" part in what her sister said but she was thinking of their business firm, the Goetia Group of Companies.

"Maybe she still have some meetings to attend to and maybe some matters to take care of in the office." She thought as she was preparing, in accordance as to what her sister had advised her.

Upon Daphne's leave, Adelicia was alone once more in her room and she was alone in their house (which was not an unusual thing).

As she was preparing her stuff, she said aloud, recalling her sister's teases on her, "And now I'm starting to regret I ever told her about Itsuki!" She grumbled and continued to do so in the midst of her preparation but was soon starting to smile as she was overwhelmed with excitement.

Later, at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, there was a ring on the doorbell which echoed on the inside of the house. In her rush, Adelicia didn't even bother checking who the person was outside through looking out at the window.

Mid-distance from the door, she slowly approached it since she had this feeling that she can't somehow explain. It was a bit odd at that time for someone to ring the doorbell since she doesn't know about an appointment at 1 PM. Then again, she remembered what her sister said about Itsuki's time of arrival but she discarded that thought. She continued advancing towards the door, still in her "revealing" indoor outfit (she was just wearing a short short and a blue spaghetti strap top). Upon reaching there, she slowly turned the door knob and then, she opened the door (obviously).

By the time she had opened it, she regretted the fact that she didn't wear her other indoor clothes, which wasn't revealing as the one she was wearing at present, because the man standing outside the doorstep and the man standing in front of her is Itsuki himself.

As soon as Itsuki saw Adelicia, he immediately blushed and he quickly turned away. He wasn't expecting Adelicia to dress like that, much less greeting him with a dress like that. And, it wasn't only him whose face was red. Adelicia's was too. And even redder than his.

Adelicia quickly hid behind the door. There was quite a long period of silence between the two.

Adelicia cleared her throat and straightened herself and came out of hiding from behind the door, thus breaking the uncomfortable silence between them both.

"You can turn around and face me now, seeing as you've already seen me like this. So there's no point in me hiding behind the door and you standing there looking like an idiot." She said this in a commanding manner though by means of looking at her face, you can say that there is a bit of embarrassment. And how could we forget the inevitable BLUSHING!

As soon as Adelicia told him to face her, he quickly obeyed, his face as red as a cherry.

"And," Adelicia added, "You can enter anytime now." There was a bit of agitation in her voice but Itsuki didn't really pay attention to it. He was too busy blushing.

"Anyway," Adelicia continued, "what in the world are you thinking coming here so early!" Adelicia exploded as she closed the door. "By the way," turning calm, "you can sit there." She pointed to the couch and like an obedient dog, Itsuki did so as well.

"One more thing", she kept on, "why didn't you even give me a call? You could've at least let me know!"

Itsuki was caught aback with the questions Adelicia has been throwing at him. But after some moments of gathering himself, he responded, "I just didn't want to be late, that's all. And I sort of forgot to call you. And how could I call you? I don't have your number" He said in a low and embarrassed voice.

"Whatever." Adelicia commented, clearly embarrassed with her frustration and agitation slowly being suppressed. "You really are hopeless, you know that?" Adelicia calmed down. "Anyway, wait for me here. I'll just go and get something." And she took her leave from the living room and dashed off to somewhere in the house, probably her room, leaving Itsuki alone in the spacious living room.

While patiently waiting for Adelicia, he looked around the room – staring at every corner, marveling at every design. As he was looking around, he noticed something lying on the table.

"Strange. I didn't notice this lying here before. Maybe I just missed it." He thought as he picked the strange object up. He flipped it open and saw pictures. It was an album. He kept on flipping the pages and in each page, there was always the image of a little blonde-haired girl with green eyes who has a big smile on her face. It was only then after a few minutes did he realize who the little girl was – it was Adelicia.

"So you've seen that, eh?" Adelicia said from behind Itsuki, coming back to the living room. It made Itsuki turn his head around. Adelicia's voice had a hint of sadness in it, and so were her eyes, as Itsuki looked at her.

"Ohh… yes. I didn't mean to touch anything but my curiosity got the best of me by the time I saw this lying on the table."

"It's fine."

"Uhmm… Adelicia… I was wondering, if this is you," he pointed to Adelicia's image in the picture, "then who is this man right here?" he asked pointing a brown-haired man in the picture.

As soon as he asked that, he began to regret doing so. The sadness that Adelicia was trying to hold back was beginning to show, but she still put on a brave face – still putting a smile on her face, though there was clearly sadness in her smile. But even with all this, Itsuki knows that the sadness, the loneliness that she felt and that has always been weighing on her shoulder just crumbled above her. It was just as if her world was starting to break apart. But still, suppressing the sadness, she answered his question.

"Ohh..." she started in a small voice, "that's my father, Oswald Lenn Mathers."

"Where is he now?" he asked without even thinking.

And this was when Adelicia's world fell apart and came crumbling down. Itsuki noticed that this was the question she was hoping he wouldn't ask. Itsuki felt like he was bringing up a sad and tragic and bitter topic. Before he could even say that she doesn't need to answer if she doesn't want to, Adelicia stated her reply.

"Well, he's dead." She said in a heartbroken manner, sadness transparent in her eyes. "He died when I was young. It was from a car accident."

"Ohh…" Itsuki said in a small voice. "I'm – I'm sorry for asking." He added in a comforting manner, full of gentleness in his voice.

"It's – It's alright."

As Itsuki clearly saw in Adelicia's face, she clearly wasn't alright. Her expression was so broken and her face was so fragile and breakable that he wondered if this was the same Adelicia that she met two days ago and the Adelicia who greeted him earlier.

"Well, anyway," Itsuki changed the subject, "shall we go now?"

As if a TV turned to another channel, Adelicia answered enthusiastically, "Sure! I'm quite ready. Well, except for my clothes. But I'm ready. Just wait here for a few more seconds. I'll just go and change."

With that, she dashed off to her room and dressed as fast as she could. Then when she was all dressed up and ready to go, she went out of her room and went back to the living room where Itsuki was waiting.

"Are you quite ready now?" Itsuki asked Adelicia.

"Yes, I am." she answered gleefully.

"Let's go then!" he said, offering his hand. She happily took it and they headed out together.

On the other hand, someone visited Itsuki's house. It was a girl. She kept on ringing the doorbell but no one got out of the house. She soon gave up sensing that no one was at home.

"Where could he be right now?" she wondered and said to no one in particular. "Well, anyway, I should find a place to stay and come back on later days. I still have some things to arrange and take care of."

And with that, the girl strode off, away from Itsuki's residence and off to find a place to stay. A few moments later, she was lost in sight.

Meanwhile…

Itsuki and Adelicia finally reached the hilltop after a few minutes of walking. As they were finally there, Itsuki noticed that happiness was back on Adelicia's face now. He could see it clearly, though there was still a tinge of sadness remaining – the remnants of what had happened earlier, the ones she wasn't able to push back. He was glad that Adelicia was once again in a jolly mood, after such a touchy subject that they discussed earlier back at Adelicia's place.

There were a lot of people. A huge crowd had gathered on the hilltop the time they arrived there. Both of them tried to look for an available spot where they can talk privately so they splitted up to look. After a few minutes of eye-tiring looking, Itsuki found a spot for them both – under a tree that offers a great view of the city and shades them from the sun. He immediately called on Adelicia and they sat together there, talking about some things and stuff and happenings in their life. To put it short, knowing each other more.

As they were discussing each other's life events, Itsuki had an idea on a topic that he should bring up, but he wasn't sure if Adelicia would like it. He wanted to bring up the topic about her father again for the reason that sharing it to him, to another person, would somehow ease her pain in some ways. He still wasn't sure of it, he was still hesitating about bringing it up once more but he still went for it.

"Adelicia," he started, "there's something that I would want to bring up."

"What is it?" Adelicia answered curiously, wondering as to what Itsuki was going to bring about.

"I would like to know more about your father, if it's alright with you. Could you tell me more about him? That is, if it's alright with you."

As soon as Itsuki said this, Adelicia's smiles disappeared. An aura of sadness engulfed her, different from the happy and cheerful that she had moments ago in their discussion.

Seeing as to how her expression and aura changed, Itsuki was now starting to regret bringing up the topic about Adelicia's father once more.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Itsuki quickly added.

"No, no. It's fine." Adelicia responded, with fragileness in her voice and brittleness transparent in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm quite sure." Adelicia reassured, but he still wasn't all that convinced. "Tell me, what do you want to know about him?" she smiled at him, trying to wipe of the concern in Itsuki's face.

"Hmm… What was your father like?" he asked.

"Well, to start of, he was a great man. But most of all, he was a great father." In this statement, Adelicia's bereavement of her father surfaced up from the depths of her heart and the great sadness that she's feeling, and Itsuki could see it clearly no matter how much Adelicia tries to hide it.

"Ohh…" Itsuki responded in a small voice. "How about your mother, then?"

"She's no longer around." Adelicia quickly responded and a greater deal of sadness surfaced up.

"What do you mean?" he asked her curiously.

"I mean, she's also gone from this world, like my father. She died when I was born."

Itsuki understood this situation. He was also like Adelicia.

"So, I guess even in this kind of things we're alike, huh?" he said, having sadness wash over him this time around.

"What do you mean exactly? I don't quite get it." Adelicia admitted.

"I mean, like you, both my parents are dead already."

"Ohh… What happened to them? May I know? If it isn't such a bitter topic." She said to him, empathizing with him.

"Pretty much the same case, actually." He quickly responded, trying to push down the sadness that was fighting its way up in him.

"Ohh…" Adelicia said in a small voice. She didn't dare ask the other details anymore for fear that it will bring such hurtful memories.

"I'm sorry for asking." She said to him, seeing and feeling that sadness had replaced Itsuki's cheerful aura. "I brought up such a bitter topic."

"It's alright." He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I also made you remember such tragic and hurtful memories, right? I also brought up a bitter topic to you."

"But still…"

"Shhh…" Itsuki silenced her. Adelicia looked at him in the eyes and got the point so she stopped bringing up the about-to-start argument (or something like that) which would really end up nowhere even if it started somewhere.

"Anyway," Itsuki shifted to another topic, "shall we go and grab something to eat?" he smiled at her gleefully, which lifted Adelicia's feelings up.

"Sure. I'm starting to realize now that I am starving!"

The two of them laughed at the thought and they stood up and started walking back down the way they came up.

They were heading back down to the city to go grab something to eat, while the sun continues to shine above and later, it slowly sinks down as the afternoon winds down.


End file.
